daraisfandomcom-20200213-history
Felidae
The Felidae are a race reigning from the world of Radori. Their race was once a proud, peaceful one, but due to a great war on their homeworld, many of them have perished. Such a great loss of life gained Dara’s attention, causing her to bring the Felidae to Darais. Appearance-wise, the Felidae are much like humans, with a few differentiations. All members of the race possess cat-like ears and a tail, though some, depending upon ancestry, may possess even more feline traits, such as whiskers or claws. Not only that, but most of them have a natural agility about them. While in the average citizen it is only slightly noticeable, once refined, it is quite apparent. They can be as short as 4’10” and as tall as 5’11”. Their weight is usually somewhere between 90 and 190 pounds. They have generally lighter shades of hair color, those being blonde, brown, or white, though there is such thing as an occasional black or red. Their eye colors can be green, brown, red, or blue. History The Felidae made up the unified nation of Centre, existing on the edge of the desert. After Centre was established, Felidae settlers eventually made the cities of Soven, Frieden, Honorguard, and Philistine. Each city grew farther from the desert and nearer to what was known as the Holy Canyon. At last, they established the city of Frieden at the mouth of the canyon. Frequently Felidae went into the canyon to pay homage to the Gods. Strangely, ragged, alien, men, began arriving in the canyon. At first they feared the Felidae, but when the Felidae welcomed them with open arms, they accepted graciously. They said they needed only supplies, and refused to mention the lands from whence they came, but it turned out that they stayed with the Felidae. Such was their fascination and liking of the Felidae society. But such bliss was not to be. Eventually, a large band of the same travelers arrived in the Holy Canyon. But they did not come seeking shelter. The Lycaon seemed to slaughter the Felidae worshippers for fun, as they advanced on to the city of Frieden. They sacked it with ease, killing anyone within, including dozens of Seers. Only once a large force of Felidae arrived did the Lycaon retreat. Those Lycaon who dwelled among the Felidae were promptly exiled. So began the war on Radori. Geography The Felidae inhabit a warm climate, their capital city on the edge of the desert. Their coldest city is Frieden, at the Holy Canyon. They possess a number of minor villages scattered throughout the land of Centre, but these are their major cities: * Centre - The Capital of the Felidae lands. Holds most businesses, it being the center of trade in the Felidae nation. Most who live here live a quiet and peaceful life despite the bustling of the city. * Soven - Holds a mix of people, having no real defining trait. Though, throughout this boiling pot of personalities, the most noticeable would be the large amount of produce from this city. * Honorguard - A city where people staunchly trust the law of Centre and follow the religion of Sight. All guards/warriors from this village go through an honorary ceremony where their tail is removed. * Philistine - Nicknamed "The City of Thrill Seekers" for the amount of “rabble-rousers” and thieves within the city. Most who travel here are seeking either excitement or wealth. Thieves and con-artists are common here, and there’s plenty to do at the city’s ample taverns. Crime is, needless to say, rather frequent here. * Frieden - “The City of Peace,” it was called, that is before it was sacked by the Lycaon coming from the nearby canyon. This city offered fresh starts for those who looked for a new life. Whether it was helping a person who wished to go on a journey to the frontier, or a thief who has realized his sins. This city once had a great cathedral built to The Gods, with immense religious influence. Religion The Felidae follow, what they call, Sight. They believe that those born without sight or without hearing can communicate with the Gods, by seeing or hearing divine messages. These people are known as Seers, and they are regarded with extreme reverence. The Gods these Seers communicate with do not have any names; they are only referred to as The Gods. The Gods are believed to control nature, but, more importantly, to protect the Felidae people. When Felidae explorers found what would become the Holy Canyon, they brought the Seers with them in order to ensure protection from the gods (this was done with all Felidae explorations). But at the canyon, all of the Seers seemed to receive a message from The Gods. When more Seers were brought, they, too, reported seeing something from The Gods. The Felidae decided the canyon was a sacred land of The Gods. Culture The Felidae possess a culture full of variances. In towns like Centre, most seek simple wealth. Those in Frieden which to give their full devotion to The Gods. Residents of Philistine seek some sort of thrill, or perhaps also wealth. Honorguard’s citizens are devoted to Sight and the law. Soven is simply a place where people can settle down and escape the excitement of the other cities. However, despite the cultural differences from city to city, there are a few things all Felidae follow. For one, they believe that the harming of a Seer is a crime almost equivalent to what the Lycaon did to start the war. Any who harm Seers are branded on their cheek for doing so, and then promptly exiled. Category:Races Category:Felidae Category:Lycaon